


Десять лет спустя

by zingefuri



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя десять лет Сакамото все еще мечется по Вселенной, изредка навещая Гинтоки. Спустя десять лет Гинтоки все еще не против ждать его на Земле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять лет спустя

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан для Ноябрьского Фестиваля на diary.ru

Лезвие меча чертит в полумраке яркие линии отсветами, отблесками, хлестким шепотом рассекающей воздух стали. Гинтоки закрыл глаза, не видит, как отбрасывает оно назойливый лунный свет; сбитое дыхание напоминает ему, что истинная красота древнего как мир искусства сражения осталась позади вместе с прожитыми годами.

Пока свистит свежевыкованный клинок, пока легкий пот выступает на лбу Гинтоки, Сакамото чистит видавший лучшие деньки револьвер. Ему приятен холод металла на ладони, резкий запах смазки и пороха: они и ближе, и удобней серебристого лезвия в лунном свете.

В барабан «Смит и Вессон» десятой модели входит шесть пуль. У Сакамото в кармане всего пять, но он скармливает их одну за другой, не жалея, и тоже закрывает глаза, вслушивается в дыхание и шорох босых ступней по деревянным половицам. Гинтоки мешкает, поворачивается на звук заряжаемого оружия, чертит мечом плавную дугу. Луч света, единственный луч, протиснувшийся в щель между прикрытыми седзи, выхватывает из полутьмы его напряженное лицо.

Сакамото прислушивается к шороху ткани, мягкому дрожанию клинка, сбившемуся дыханию. Револьвер упрямо тянет его руку книзу своей невыносимой тяжестью.

Первый выстрел срывается вместе со смешком Гинтоки — тот не открывает глаз, не пытается урезонить приятеля, не набрасывается на него с тумаками и руганью. Ночь бесконечна и всепрощающа, полумрак и тишина охотно примут в себя пулю, с адским грохотом рвущуюся из ствола.

Следующий гремит, гремит оглушительно и безобразно, отдача вскидывает дуло кверху. Вместе с выстрелом слышится встреча пули с лезвием шестимиллиметровой толщины, слышится едва, слышится обиженным гудением клинка и хрустом запястья Гинтоки.

Третий, четвертый, пятый — перегоревший порох со вспышками рвется наружу сквозь щели. Сакамото не слышит ничего кроме выстрелов и следующей за ними тишины, но знает, чувствует, видит на изнанке век, как Гинтоки движется назад, в темноту, и проделывает невозможное так же легко, как прежде чертил в полумраке яркие линии отсветами, отблесками, хлестким шепотом рассекающей воздух стали.

Последнюю пулю Сакамото бережет, убирает револьвер в кобуру, чтобы погрел бок.

Гинтоки дышит тяжело и загнанно, утирает тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба. Хрипит:

— У тебя хороший кузнец.

Сакамото смеется над этим хрипом, над тем, что Гинтоки не пытается отдышаться, только жадно глотает воздух, как до этого барабан револьвера пожрал пули одну за другой. Над его обманом тоже смеется: возьми сам Сакамото в руки свежевыкованный меч, вздумай сам Сакамото пойти с ним против пуль, ему бы разворотило запястья, изрезало тело осколками шестимиллиметровой толщины.

— Ты револьвер, — отвечает он на льстивый хрип. — А мечи — только пули.

Гинтоки задумывается, опускает голову — луна вдруг прыгает ниже, и луч отрезает облепившим гостиницу с юго-запада лесом. Полутьма становится гуще, гаснет клинок, но волосы Гинтоки, его лицо и кимоно все еще белеют даже в навалившейся черноте.

Он стоит близко, сможет отрубить Сакамото голову одним взмахом, если захочет. Человечья плоть не чета свинцовой пуле — клинок взрежет ее так же легко, как до этого рассекал воздух; лучше крови хозяина для молодой катаны лакомства не найти.

Сакамото тянет руку к мечу, легко скользит пальцами по прохладному лезвию. Обостренное осязание отметило бы любую неровность, самую мелкую трещинку, но сталь все еще гладка, как до их маленькой игры.

Пройдя путь от узкой вершины катаны к рукояти, Сакамото нащупывает руку Гинтоки. Под легким нажатием прощупываются кости, суставы, пульсация артерии, — нельзя удержаться от того, чтобы сосчитать пульс.

Сердце бьется ровно и сильно, постепенно замедляясь после нагрузки. Гинтоки задерживает дыхание, а когда принимается дышать снова, и к нему возвращается спокойный ритм. Семьдесят четыре толчка в плотно прижатый палец на семнадцать вдохов — потом пульс ускоряется, ускоряется, и Сакамото в ладонь тычется теплая рукоять.  
Гинтоки исчезает в густой тьме.

***  
Он уходит на рассвете — Сакамото смотрит вслед, привалившись плечом к опорному столбу главных ворот. Револьвер приятно оттягивает его руку, запах перегоревшего пороха почти выветрился, освободив место для свежести утреннего ветра.

Пораженный безумной догадкой, как тогда, в полутемной комнате, Сакамото раскручивает барабан с последней пулей, прицеливается тщательно, будто в этом есть необходимость. Гинтоки успел отойти всего шагов на двадцать, мешкает, поворачивается на звук заряжаемого оружия. Нащупывает на поясе деревянный меч — глаза закрыты, лицо напряжено, и рука, отбитая при первом выстреле, трясется как у старика.

— Кинтоки! — зачем-то предупреждает его Сакамото, задыхаясь от накатившего приступа смеха, поднимает взгляд к небу.

И жмет на курок.


End file.
